G,C,E, And the Wrong note, F
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: In Piano there are certin notes played together to make a beautiful song...what happens when an insane woman calims that she want to kill the wrong note out of the guys? pam and joy approved


Redoing this story, cuz it's pretty crappy now. I don' own a thing.  
song is by: trapt

1234

Kuwabara looked out the window. He could see the trees, and the hills, and the miserable bleak sky. Below he watched a fight going on, a fight between his friends, and some demons. He watched as his friends struggled to get inside, against the giant monsters. They were trying to get to him.

As all this was going on, he listened to a girl play the piano.

She was very talented.

/Something missing/

But something was wrong with her music. It was cold, and had no feelings. It was mechanical. Nothing lived, or breathed in her music.

"Kazuma?"

Kuwabara didn't bother to look at her. The poison spreading through his veins would go faster if he did. The poison the when had forced him to swallow, while keeping his hands trapped beneath him.

"It's alright...I know you're listening." The young girl said arrogantly.

"Feeling...alone?"

/Left behind/

She struck a sharp C on her Piano.

She had long hair that trailed behind her seat in magnificent black curls. Ruby eyes, and Indigo colored lips. She wore a pale green dress, and was a lovely sight. A creature that had such beauty it rivaled the roses that were in a vase, on a table next to Kuwabara.

She was a beautiful emotionless doll.

That was all she was.

"They'll never get up here Kazuma Kuwabara...but before you die I'll let you know why I stole you away."

/Search in circles/

She was playing a symphony of E's, G's, and C's. When quite suddenly she hit an F, ruining the song. She'd played that F at the wrong moment, and it shattered the song.

"You are that F," she stated.

Kuwabara winced.

/Every time I try/

"Every time your there helping Hiei, Kurama, and your dear friend Yusuke...they get hurt." She calmly told him eyes narrowed. "Your ruin everything," She muttered, more to herself than to him.

"Without you...they're a perfect team. You are the F in the song, that it played to sharp! With your human body, you slow abilities, and klutzy hands and feet, you slow them down. You drag their glorious reputation through the mud, destroying the majestic things they are!"

She slammed her hand down on the F.

"YOUR KILLING THE SONG! THE SONG IS BETTER WITHOUT YOU!"

Kuwabara continued to look out the window.

Blood was dripping from his lips; it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

He didn't notice though.

/I've been here before/

He was walking home from work. Looking at a can he was randomly kicking, when someone wrapped their arms around him tackling him to the ground. Whoever did this caused him to roll off the sidewalk, and on to the grass. They rolled down that hill, Kuwabara gasping as he hear laughter in his ear. When the ride stopped, Kuwabara was being crushed by someone who laid on top of his back. This person clung to him, as he laughed and laughed.

"There you are Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara knew that voice.

"Urameshi!"

"What! Did you fall down?" Yusuke rolled off him, and laid on his stomach, looking into his best friend's eyes. Kuwabara scrunched up his nose, "No someone tackled me?" Yusuke faked a shock look, "You need to be more careful then!"

"YOU JERK! C'MERE!"

"hahaha!" Yusuke ran away from his best friend, both young men laughing. They ran up the hill back on the sidewalk, hooting, and throwing insults at one another. It was days like these, that made Kuwabara feel alive.

Kuwabara suddenly stopped running to stare at a young woman. She hadn't been there before. Yusuke had run on ahead and was calling out to him. He looked curiously at Kuwabara, and then his eyes drifted to the woman. His eyes widened and he began to run forward looking scared. Kuwabara was confused, why was Yusuke scared? They knew this woman. That was when cold hands wrapped around his wrists, and sharp waves of pain enclosed around his body...

"Ku..Kuwabara! Kuwabara! KUWABARA!"

Kuwabara blinked, and coughed blood splattering the window. He looked down.

Looking back up right into his eyes, was his best friend.

/I've seen you before/

"Kuwabara...it's no use." The woman laughed, starting up the song again. "Its no use...No use hoping they'll save you. You can't stop running from the truth."

Kuwabara turned to stare at the woman.

"I'm not running. There is no where for me to run...but there's no where for you to run either."

The woman messed up, and looked back at him.

"Why would I be running?"

"To escape the darkness that follows you."

Kuwabara turned away and placed his head against the window.

/I can't escape walking through these halls/

"Its sad...but your lost."

The woman slammed her hands down on the keys. "Shut up."

"Even more lost than me. You can't accept the fact...that a human was better than you at anything."

The woman began raving and Kuwabara closed his eyes.

He was right.

He'd met her at Koenma's office. She seemed nice enough...a little racist towards human's, but otherwise fine. She was an demon of water, and a rekai who worked on solo missions. But she yearned to be in the best rekai group there was. But she didn't want to join on with Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. No, she wanted to replace one of them.

She wanted Kuwabara's job.

So Koenma had them have a match for it.

It was long, and seemed pointless to everyone but her, and Kuwabara.

In the end, Kuwabara won. Koenma walked up to the demoness, and plainly told her that she wasn't right for the job. He said loudly that she was not connected to this team, and only wanted to be on it for the fame of the team. She wasn't part of Yusuke's, Hiei's, Kurama's, and Kuwabara's well earned fame. She was cold towards everyone, and wouldn't provide what was a key factor to the team.

Friendship.

She had no heart in what she did.

She had no heart.

/Hard to find a place where there are no walls/

The woman had taken a seat next to Kuwabara, her face red with anger. "YOU RUIN THE MUSIC!" She cried, "YOU'RE AN F! AN A, ME, WOULD BE BETTER WITH THEM! I WOULD COMPLETE THE SONG"

"Your just a crazy woman...who lost the knowledge of how to play a beautiful melody," Kuwabara muttered weakly.

Death was near.

"You forgot how to play the notes. You don't play the notes. You can't define your self as one note, you don't go by the notes one by one...you have to learn to be like all the notes."

The woman slapped Kuwabara, cutting his face with her long nails.

"How would you know anything like that!"

"You should listen to Kurama from time to time..." He smiled."I'm 25...I had to learn something from him sometime."

/And no lines begging me to cross/

"Kurama won't be here to help you. Neither will Hiei, or Yusuke. Especially not Yusuke. You'll be dead and they'll be happier. WHEN YOUR GONE THE SONG WILL BE CORRECT!" The woman screeched.

"I know...Why do you think I'm not struggling?" Kuwabara laughed, closing his aching eyes.

/Only straight ahead better move along/

"I want to see if they'll come. I want to see if they really need me to completer their song." Kuwabara whispered to himself.

"What?"

"If I am...the right 'note' than...the others should follow yes? Notes follow notes."

The woman nodded.

"Then we have to wait. To see...To see if I am the right note...or if you are." Kuwabara began coughing, and the lady grabbed another vile of poison.

"It's me...I know it is!" She ranted taking his arm.

"But...just incase."

/Like Clockwork/

An empty container fell on the ground.

Kuwabara felt small muscle spasms fill his body.

"That's cheating." He murmured painfully.

"It's not my crime...You're the cause of this suffering! You should've just let go! I HAD THE RIGHT TO BE WITH THEM NOT YOU!"

/I commit the crime/

Kuwabara tried his best to keep his breathing even. But as minutes passed on bye it grew harder and harder to stay focused.

Below him, the others were still fighting. Kuwabara looked at them. They weren't afraid of anything. If they died, so what? They couldn't care. Kuwabara was just like them. He wasn't afraid.

/I pretend to be/

He laughed inside his head.

He was lying.

Kuwabara was nothing like them.

He was afraid to die.

He was human.

He wasn't as strong as them, but if you didn't compare him to the others, he was the strongest human in the world, but that didn't matter.

He was afraid, every time he powered up his sword.

He wasn't like them, though he tried.

/everything they like/

He smiled and closed his eyes.

He didn't need to be though.

What made him different, defined who he was.

Kazuma Kuwabara, lover of cats, and fights.

Kazuma Kuwabara loyal friend, and big doofus.

Kazuma Kuwabara...

So close to death.

So very cold

He closed his eyes...he saw flashes of Spirit World, and Boeton in his mind.

/I've been here before/

"I'm close ma'am. I'll be dying soon." He announced to her, the blood in his mouth making his words garbled.

"Good."

She continued to play, having collected herself.

At least it looked like it.

Her notes were sloppy.

She was still afraid.

Afraid of him.

Kuwabara was pale now, and his blood decorated his clothes dying it another color. Down his arm it trickled, splashing down on two glass tubes, which had contained the poison.

He looked out the window.

From when he'd coughed, blood splattered all over it.

It looked like a red blanket had coated the first window pane, leaving it's threads behind on the other window panes. He looked down one last time.

His friends looked up.

No demons were left.

It was just Kuwabara, and his friends.

/I've seen you before/

"Nice talking to you, but...your going to die soon." Kuwabara wheezed.

The woman looked up at him narrowing her eyes, when the door was kicked open.

"ROSE WHIP!"

"..Hmmm..."

"SPIRIT GUN!"

/And I trade everything for this/

She slumped on her piano, silver blood everywhere.

Her twitching hand, reaching for the keys on the piano.

/And I trade everything for this/

She watched as the perfect ones, helped up the imperfect note. Yusuke placed his arms around Kuwabara, hugged him, and cried as if he'd already lost him. Kurama had Kuwabara open his mouth and placed herbs inside, no doubt a cure for the poison. Kurama was watching him swallow, wiping his mouth of the blood that was there. Even Hiei was there, holding Kuwabara up. Mentally and Physically.

"I...I shoul...I should be the one..."

/Why do I read the writing on the wall/

She glared at the blood on her piano. "It should...It should be...m...me...that they c...care for."

Yusuke and Kurama were now helping Kuwabara to walk.

/Why do I read the writing on the wall/

Before Kuwabara left, he pulled away from his friends and bent down by the girl. She hissed at him, but he looked at her with kindness.

/I won't lose my place in line/

She watched, as his big, claims rough hands sought out the notes G, C, and E.

/I've been here too long and I've spent to much time/

She gasped as he played wonderful music. "You were right F does ruin the song," Kuwabara whispered to her, looking at the woman as he played.

/I won't lose my place in line/

"That is until...Until the end. The very end." He played the F along with the other notes. It didn't disrupt the song, but made it better, made it stronger.

Kuwabara looked at the woman with pity, "I don't know why, or how...b...but it just seems to work...it all matters in the end. It just seems that I, despite everything, despite my faults, it seems that I complete the melody."

Yusuke took Kuwabara in his arms, his arm around his waist. He glared at the woman, who looked up into his eyes. She saw the love there, the strong love he held for his friend.

"Lets go home, Kuwabara." Yusuke said, as he helped his friend away from the girl.

/I've been here too long and I've spent too much time/

"Yes...lets...I've been here too long." 


End file.
